


The kids made breakfast

by FlorBexter



Series: The kids are alright verse [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Tang Yi, Kid!Fic, M/M, Original Child Characters, Romance, of course they adopted kids, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: “Did you always talk so much in the morning?” Tang Yi grabbed him, and Shao Fei climbed willingly on top of him, snuggling closer as Tang Yi arranged him to his liking. He buried his fingers in Shao Fei’s hair and noticed a few more grey hairs. He loved them.





	The kids made breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Tang Yi! Today's our beloved former gangsters birthday so this little ficlet shows a bit what I think will be their future :D

**The kids**

Tang Yi wasn’t sure what woke him up. The light coming in through the gaps between the heavy dark curtains or the way Shao Fei kneeled on the floor next to his side of the bed and stared at him.

Tang Yi blinked.

“I just want to say,” Shao Fei whispered the moment he was sure that Tang Yi was able to process his words. “That it’s the fault of the devil's spawn.”

Tang Yi frowned. “Don’t call my niece the devil's spawn.”

“I love her, but she’s the daughter of the devil so it fits.”

Tang Yi grunted. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deeper into his cushion, but he was awake and curious now.

“What exactly is her fault?”

“Hong Ye enables them. I thought we would have a few more years until they wanted to do the whole ‘we make daddy breakfast by ourselves’ thing but Hong Ye clearly whispered the idea in Xiao Yu’s head who then told them to our kids and now the kitchen is a mess.”

“Did you always talk so much in the morning?” Tang Yi grabbed him, and Shao Fei climbed willingly on top of him, snuggling closer as Tang Yi arranged him to his liking. He buried his fingers in Shao Fei’s hair and noticed a few more grey hairs. He loved them.

He strained his ears, and yes, he could hear noises from downstairs, the exciting yells from his younger son Chen Xun while his brother Chen Lin was most likely trying to shush him.

“Just so you know,” Shao Fei murmured into the sensitive skin of his neck and Tang Yi let the arousal wash through his body. “It’s my birthday present to you to not clean up the kitchen.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I don’t want to make you unhappy on your special day when you can’t sort every item to the place you want it to be.”

Tang Yi smiled.

“I thought I already got my birthday present.” He didn’t even hide the leer in his voice. His body ached in pleasant ways because Shao Fei sometimes woke up in the middle of the night with _ideas_.

“How bad is it going to be?”, he asked as the house got suspiciously silent. Their sons were probably tiptoeing up the stairs trying to be extra quiet.

“I came too late to save the eggs, but the burned lumps are big enough to sort out. The congee might be good though. At least they tried something easy.”

“I need to start cooking with them.”

“Good idea, I always wondered why Old Tang didn’t cook with Hong Ye.”

“She didn’t want to learn it. She rather beat people up,” Tang Yi replied drily, and Shao Fei snorted.

“Sounds about right, okay act like you’re sleeping.”

‘I really would be sleeping if you haven’t woken me,’ Tang Yi wanted to say but Shao Fei slipped under the covers and fit right into the curves of his body and that was one of the best feelings in the world.

A heated discussion took place outside their bedroom and Tang Yi was impressed by how good Chen Xun and Chen Lin were at whispering loudly. He felt Shao Fei’s smile against his skin and wrapped his arms around him more tightly.

The door opened silently, and warmth spread through Tang Yi’s body, the love and fondness he felt taking his breath away. This was going to be one of his best birthdays ever.

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
